duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
American Top 40 Year-End Countdown 1987 with Casey Kasem
American Top 40 Year-End Countdown 1987 with Casey Kasem is a syndicated radio show 6xCD album featuring Duran Duran, released in the USA by ABC Watermark during 1987. About the album The album was used for licence broadcast on December 31, 1987, by a syndicated independent radio program created by Casey Kasem, Don Bustany, Tom Rounds and Ron Jacobs. The show counts down the Top 100 selling singles in the USA from no.100 to no.1. American Top 40 used Billboard charts in its early years, then switched to those from Radio and Records upon its late 1990s return. The compilation includes Duran Duran's "Notorious" at no.25, a single co-produced by Nile Rodgers which reached no.2 on the [[US Singles Charts|US Billboard Hot 100 Singles Chart]]. The Bangles are at no.1, a band who performed with Duran Duran during July 1987. Track listing 100. "Love You Down" - Ready Fot The World 99. "Funky Town" - Pseudo Echo 98. "(You Gotta) Fight For Your Right To Party" - Beastie Boys 97. "I've Been In Love Before" - Cutting Crew 96. "Meet Me Half Way" - Kenny Loggins 95. "Ballerina Girl" - Lionel Richie 94. "Right On Track" - Breakfast Club 93. "Doing It All For My Baby" - Huey Lewis & The News 92. "Don't Get Me Wrong" - The Pretenders 91. "Victory" - Kool & The Gang 90. "Cross My Broken Heart" - Jets 89. "Respect Yourself" - Bruce Willis 88. "Who Will You Run To" - Heart 87. "Just To See Her" - Smokey Robinson 86. "Brilliant Disguise" - Bruce Springsteen 85. "Nothing's Going To Change My Love For You" - Glenn Madeiros 84. "Heat of the Night" - Bryan Adams 83. "Something So Strange" - Crowded House 82. "Midnight Blue" - Lou Gramm 81. "Big Love" - Fleetwood Mac 80. "Point Of No Return" - Expose 79. "Diamonds" - Herb Alpert 78. "Is This Love" - Survivor 77. "Let Me Be The One" - Expose 76. "The Finer Things" - Steve Winwood 75. "Big Time" - Peter Gabriel 74. "Wanted Dead or Alive" - Bon Jovi 73. "Rock Steady" - Whispers 72. "Rhythm Is Gonna Get You" - Gloria Estefan and the Miami Sound Machine 71. "Casanova" - Levert 70. "When Smokey Sings" - ABC 69. "Someday" - Glass Tiger 68. "Tonight, Tonight, Tonight - Genesis 67. "Stand By Me" - Ben E. King 66. "Breakout" - Swing Out Sister 65. "Mandolin Rain" - Bruce Hornsby & The Range 64. "To Be A Lover" - Billy Idol 63. "Can't We Try" - Dan Hill with Vonda Sheppard 62. "Come Go With Me" - Expose 61. "Change of Heart" - Cyndi Lauper 60. "Sign O' The Times" - Prince 59. "Bad" - Michael Jackson 58. "La Isla Bonita" - Madonna 57. "Don't Disturb This Groove" - System 56. "Carrie" - Europe 55. "Songbird" - Kenny G 54. "Don't Mean Nothing" - Richard Marx 53. "I Heard A Rumour" - Bananarama 52. "Luka" - Suzanna Vega 51. "Little Lies" - Fleetwood Mac 50. "Will You Still Love Me" - Chicago 49. "Hip To Be Square" - Huey Lewis & The News 48. "Let's Wait Awhile" - Janet Jackson 47. "In Too Deep" - Genesis 46. "Causing A Commotion" - Madonna 45. "I Just Can't Stop Loving You" - Michael Jackson 44. "Touch Me (I Want Your Body)" - Samantha Fox 43. "You Got It All" - Jets 42. "Who's That Girl" - Madonna 41. "Jacob's Ladder" - Huey Lewis & The News 40. "Land of Confusion" - Genesis 39. "Somewhere Out There" - Linda Ronstadt & James Ingram 38. "U Got The Look" - Prince 37. "Control" - Janet Jackson 36. "I Knew You Were Waiting (For Me)" - Aretha Franklin & George Michael 35. "Keep Your Hands To Yourself" - Georgia Satellites 34. "You Keep Me Hangin' On" - Kim Wilde 33. "Heart And Soul" - T'Pau 32. "(I Just) Died In Your Arms" - Cutting Crew 31. "Lost In Emotion" - Lisa Lisa and Cult Jam 30. "Open Your Heart" - Madonna 29. "Lean On Me" - Club Nouveau 28. "The Next Time I Fall" - Peter Cetera and Amy Grant 27. "(I've Had) The Time of My Life" - Bill Medley & Jennifer Warnes 26. "Only In My Dreams" - Debbie Gibson 25. "Notorious" - Duran Duran 24. "I Want Your Sex" - George Michael 23. "I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For" - U2 22. "Didn't We Almost Have It All" - Whitney Houston 21. "The Lady In Red" - Chris DeBurgh 20. "At This Moment" - Billy Vera & The Beaters 19. "Mony Mony" - Billy Idol 18. "I Think We're Alone Now" - Tiffany 17. "Head To Toe" - Lisa Lisa and Cult Jam 16. "Looking For A New Love" - Jody Whatley 15. "With or Without You" - U2 14. "Always" - Atlantic Starr 13. "Don't Dream It's Over" - Crowded House 12. "Everybody Have Fun Tonight" - Wang Chung 11. "La Bamba" - Los Lobos 10. "Livin' On A Prayer" - Bon Jovi 09. "Shakedown" - Bob Seger 08. "The Way It Is" - Bruce Hornsby & The Range 07. "Here I Go Again" - Whitesnake 06. "C'est La Vie" - Robbie Neal 05. "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now" - Starship 04. "I Wanna Dance With Somebody" - Whitney Houston 03. "Shake You Down" - Gregory Abbott 02. "Alone" - Heart Montage of all no.1 songs of the year 01. "Walking Like An Egyptian" - The Bangles Category:Radio Show Albums Category:ABC Watermark